


Teen!Sherlock: Motorbike

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [11]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Motorbike, Sneaking Around, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to make sure Mycroft doesn't find out about his contraption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen!Sherlock: Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> I guess someone thought it would be funny if Sherlock, when he was a teen, had a motorbike, and Mycroft really hated it. So I wrote this. This was probably one the last ones I wrote. xoxo

Sherlock rode home on his new Harley Davidson motorbike. Mummy and daddy might not care, but Mycroft would definitely be unsettled. Purely the reason why Sherlock bought it. 'Bought' it.  
Riding up the driveway, Sherlock was careful to turn off the motor so as not to warn Mycroft of his contraption. He hid it sneakily behind his parents' car and fixed his hair. Mycroft was always the smart one, surely he would notice anyways. Sherlock knew he was an idiotic kid, and he would never amount to Mycroft's endless stream of advice and knowledge. He only had himself and his brother to go by, so obviously he was the stupid one.  
"Sherlock, why are you home so late?" his mother asked from the front porch.  
"I was out," he answered matter-of-factly.  
"Do not be smart with me, young man."  
"Smart enough," he muttered under his breath as he bounded the two steps in a flourish, going through the door. Mycroft, predictably, was waiting by the doorway in the hall, leaning against his umbrella he had recently developed a fondness for.  
"And you've been where?" he asked.  
"You always want to know," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.  
"I need to know."  
"You think you do."  
"I know I do."  
"Please, boys, don't start," their mother scolded as she entered the kitchen. Sherlock smiled at his secret, and he knew Mycroft could see.  
This was going to be fun.  
***  
"Care to share, brother?" Mycroft asked the next week. "You have a little secret, I know."  
"You'll have to find out," Sherlock said as he opened the front door.  
"Do not think you are smart, Sherlock."  
"I don't." Sherlock stopped and sighed. Sometimes, he really just wanted to punch his brother.  
Venturing further out, he crept towards his motorbike quietly. Surely, Mycroft hadn't seen it yet-  
"This is what you've been hiding?" Mycroft's voice asked incredulously. Sherlock really should have checked behind him before he left.  
"Can I keep it, do you think?" Sherlock asked, annoyed that his little game was over.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT," Mycroft yelled.  
Well, that was the last time Sherlock kept secrets from his brother.


End file.
